Schadenfreude
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Minggu, 20 Februari. Kasane Ted mati di atas meja operasi. #TAKABURC [by kindovvf and Panda Dayo]


_**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton**_

 _ **Fanloid (c) owner**_

 _ **UTAU (c) owner**_

 _ **Story : kindovvf (starter), Panda Dayo (finisher)**_

 _ **Dedicated for #TAKABURC**_

 **Schadenfreude**

.

 _scha·den·freu·de (n) pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others_

.

 _Jadi, inilah akhirnya_ , pikir Tei. _Dia mati dan tidak meninggalkan apapun._

Tei berdiri di depan pusara. Masih merah pertanda baru dikuburkan. Wangi bunga menyengat hidung Tei hingga dia mengeryit, mengangkat tangan demi menghalau indranya mencium lebih lama. Dia tidak pernah suka bau bunga. Bahkan bunga cantik seperti mawar sekalipun. Apalagi bau bunga di pemakaman. Membuatnya pusing. Dan lebih dari itu, membuat Tei ingin berbalik lari. Pergi secepat mungkin.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi di sana, berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tidak juga berdoa. Ada beberapa orang di sekitar. Mengunjungi makam keluarga. Berdoa dan membersihkan batu nisan, mengambil satu-dua foto sebagai memori ziarah. Tei tidak melirik mereka sedikitpun. Walau dia dapat mendengar satu-dua bisikan _kenapa orang itu berdiri lama sekali_ , dan _jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain_ ,dan _mungkin itu makam seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya_ , dan _lihat, tanahnya masih merah, baru saja mati_. Tei tidak menoleh. Dia berdehem keras agar tiga orang itu sadar bahwa dia dengar semua. Niat mereka mungkin tidak buruk, tapi Tei tidak peduli.

Dua puluh menit, Tei beranjak. Melewati tiga orang kasak-kusuk tadi. Dia membalas tatapan seorang paling tua di sana, mungkin awal dua puluh, tidak tersenyum, lalu segera berpaling.

Tanah di bawah sepatunya dingin dan berwarna gelap. Lembap karena baru saja disiram hujan. Bau bunga dan tanah basah; sungguh kombinasi sempurna untuk membuatnya mengutuk hari.

Makam seseorang yang sangat berharga, mereka bilang? Tei ingin tertawa keras-keras. Omong-kosong. Dia bahkan senang orang itu mati. Akhirnya orang itu bisa hilang dari setiap lapis kehidupannya. Dia bisa hidup tenang mulai sekarang.

Sampai di rumah, Tei menggunting sedikit kertas. Mengambil spidol warna cerah, karena cerah mengindikasikan hal baik. Dia menulis lambat-lambat, senyum di wajah, sebelum melipat kertas jadi segitiga dan meraih kaleng kaca dari laci meja. Kaleng kecil hanya terisi sepertiga bagian. Tei membuka tutupnya sambil bersenandung ringan, memasukkan lipatan kertas dan tersenyum puas. Dia menyempatkan diri memperbaiki ikatan pita emas yang menghias badan kaleng kaca, menambahkan pita lain di atas pita emas. Tei simpan kembali di dalam laci. Mengambil buku dari laci lain dan mulai membaca.

Itu adalah sebuah sebuah _memory jar_. Tempatnya menyimpan segala memori indah yang patut dikenang. Di kertas terakhir, Tei menuliskan dua kalimat:

 _Minggu, 20 Februari. Kasane Ted mati di atas meja operasi._

Ted pernah memasak di pagi hari. Memenuhi apartemen Tei dengan wangi panekuk siram madu. Makanan kesukaan Tei. Tapi mendengar bunyi spatula dan derit kursi dari arah dapur ketika bangun tidur, dengan ingatan bahwa selama ini dia tinggal sendiri, bukanlah hal terbaik untuk dipikirkan pagi-pagi. Tei menegakkan telinga. Bangkit dari kasur dan meraih tongkat bisbol, yang omong-omong bukan miliknya.

Waktu itu hari Minggu, atau mungkin hari Selasa karena dia tidak begitu pandai mengingat hari di tengah liburan panjang. Tei melesat ke ruang tengah dan menerjang pintu dapur. Tongkat bisbol siap diayunkan untuk siapapun maling atau penjahat yang berani melangkah masuk. Tapi Ted tersenyum santai dari balik bahu. Melambaikan spatula lalu melayangkan salam selamat pagi. Ted tidak memakai kacamata. Tei tidak ingat Ted bisa memasak. Hey, dia sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari Ted dalam hal membuat-menyajikan makanan. Tei masih ingat bagaimana Ted menggosongkan teplon kesayangan ibu, dulu sekali saat mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi mungkin panekuk adalah makanan mudah dibuat, dan wangi kali ini pun cukup menjanjikan.

Ted menyuruh duduk. Seolah hal ini bukan masalah besar. Dan memang seharusnya bukan, jika saja Tei masih sudi mengingat Ted sebagai figur kakak yang berniat baik mengunjungi apartemen adiknya lalu membuatkan sarapan. Tapi Tei menggebrak meja, langsung mendaftar serangkaian dosa yang Ted perbuat dalam jangka waktu singkat sejak dia bangun tidur.

"Kau datang seenak jidat. Tanpa satupun pemberitahuan. Membuka pintu depan—dan aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan kaupunya kunci duplikatku! Masuk dapur dan masak seolah ini hal paling normal sedunia," sembur Tei, "aku bisa mengadukanmu atas tuduhan pembobolan kamar!"

"Tapi kau tidak, kan?" Ted mengangkat bahu. Mematikan api dengan satu bunyi klik. "Aku justru berbaik hati. Yuk, makan."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Ted menemukan radio lama di rak bawah lemari penyimpanan Tei. Menekan-nekan beberapa tombol sebelum menemukan saluran, koleksi lagu penyanyi lama. Tei gondok karena lagak Ted ibarat tuan rumah, lagipula bagaimana Ted tahu ada radio di bawah sana? Tei sendiri tidak tahu. Ted memang kadang-kadang sulit dimengerti.

Ted adalah kakak yang baik. Walau sulit, Tei mengakuinya. Ada waktu-waktu di mana dia mengamati punggung Ted membungkuk di atas meja. Merangkai suatu alat karena kecintaan Ted pada elektronika ibarat kecintaan Tei pada dunia luar. Dunia luar, Tei mengulang kata itu dalam hati. Jika diingat, Ted pula yang menarik tangannya dari tumpukan buku dan menceburkannya ke dunia luar. Mengajak Tei jalan-jalan. Mengajak Tei mengunjungi pantai, atau laut, atau tepi hutan, atau pegunungan, mendorong Tei hingga ketertarikannya tumbuh demikian cepat.

Tei tahu mereka dilahirkan berbeda. Ted suka berlari menyongsong keramaian dan punya kemampuan untuk itu. Tapi Tei tidak. Tei suka berlari mundur dan mengubur diri di balik meja. Ted punya serangkaian pikiran positif yang menuntun ia berlari. Tei memelihara jalinan pikiran negatif dan separuh di antaranya bisa jadi adalah kebencian. Hujatan yang ditelan dalam-dalam, disembunyikan dengan baik agar tak seorang pun tahu betapa busuk pikirannya. Tapi waktu itu, setelah ombak menyapu kakinya dengan kelembutan yang nyata, setelah matanya bebas tidak terpancang hanya pada deret tulisan, Tei pikir tidak ada salahnya menjadi sedikit terbuka. Pada dunia. Pada orang-orang. Pada hidupnya.

Ted meminjamkan sudut pandang baru. Lebih terang. Lebih bercahaya. Lebih menjanjikan untuk dipertahankan. Tei tahu sejak lama, ketika dia tumbuh di belakang Ted, bahwa kakak punya jiwa tangguh untuk menghadapi dunia. Bukan dirinya. Bukan Tei.

Maka ada saat di mana Tei berpikir, percik-percik cahaya milik Ted sebaiknya redup lalu padam saja. Agar dia tidak harus selalu resah. Selalu merasa kalah. Selalu merasa tertinggal. Seolah dia hanya bayang-bayang Ted. Ted bisa begini dan begitu. Ted mampu begitu dan begini.

Waktu itu, Tei masih biasa. Mungkin ini semata rasa iri adik pada kakaknya. Pasti hanya rasa iri tak berkepanjangan. Rasa iri mudah timbul tenggelam dan hilang seiring waktu, seiring bertambah umur. Di satu sisi dia mengagumi Ted, di sisi lain dia iri pada Ted. Bukankah sangat wajar?

Tei pikir sesederhana itu.

Tapi ada waktu yang berlari kencang dan kalender berganti, tahun ke tahun, entah berapa lama berlalu sejak Tei terakhir kali memendam rasa kagum. Pada hitungan tahun kesekian Tei menemukan dirinya berteriak pada Ted, pertengkaran mereka yang seperti tidak akan berakhir. Tei menemukan dirinya mendorong Ted keras-keras hingga jatuh menabrak meja. Berteriak pada Ted agar berhenti mengomentari, berhenti mencampuri cara hidupnya. Dia berteriak marah pada Ted. Mengusir Ted agar tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya. Kakak yang pernah jadi bagian penting dalam harinya.

 _Bukan urusanmu, bukan urusanmu, bukan urusanmu_ , Tei menjeritkan dua kata berulang-ulang hingga kepalanya terasa tumpul. Hingga dua kata itu tidak lagi punya arti. _Urus hidupmu yang menjanjikan itu, dan biarkan aku dengan hidupku sendiri, kau tidak usah peduli_.

Dan Ted, Ted yang itu, yang terus saja konsisten meneriakinya agar bangun dan menata hidup, yang mengguncang bahu Tei lalu berusaha menyadarkannya, begitu bersinar. Ted begitu bersinar hingga Tei harus menutup mata. Silau. Kecemerlangan Ted telak menyelubungi warna hitam di hidupnya. Membuat dia terkesan menyedihkan. Dan itu _menyebalkan_.

Tei benci Ted yang seperti itu.

Atau bila di lain waktu, ketika Tei jatuh dan terluka, Ted mengobatinya dengan perhatian luar biasa. Menanyakan yang sakit di bagian mana meski Tei bilang tidak apa.

Tei benci Ted yang seperti itu.

Bila Tei sedang patah hati karena putus cinta, Ted juga yang menghiburnya dengan menirukan _tsukkomi_ dari acara komedi yang dilihatnya melalui layar kaca.

Tei benci Ted yang seperti itu.

Ketika Tei pikir hidupnya sudah damai, Ted selalu menghancurkan hari yang ia miliki.

Tei benci. Benci. **Benci**.

Tei tidak lupa siapa yang sering menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya bila ia susah memejamkan mata. Kenapa pikirannya tidak mau berhenti saat mengingat memori?

 _Tei benci dirinya sendiri._

Tanggal 19 Februari, mereka bertengkar hebat karena suatu hal. Sebenarnya hanya Tei yang terlalu keras kepala. Ia bilang Ted tidak mengerti tentang dirinya dan terlalu mengatur hidupnya yang harusnya bebas dan merdeka, bukan selalu diceramahi oleh Ted seperti orang tua. Tei keluarkan semua pemikirannya soal Ted selama ini, dan Ted hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab, _begitukah?_

Tei ingin membuang segalanya soal Ted, ia benci kakaknya. Sangat. Ia berbalik, tapi pundaknya ditahan sang kakak. Ted menatapnya dengan tajam meski tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau ke mana, adikku?"

Baru kali itu Tei melihat binar kecewa dalam manik Ted. Tapi, ia berhenti peduli.

"Apa maumu?"

Ted mencengkeram bahunya semakin erat, tidak peduli seberapa takutnya Tei melihat kepadanya saat ini. Ia memilih abai.

"Kau tahu, memangnya siapa yang tahan mempunyai adik sepertimu?"

Esoknya, Ted menghilang. Menyisakan Tei dalam kesendirian. Saat ditemukan, Ted sudah menjadi korban kejahatan. Sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya dan diperlukan operasi.

Tapi, siapapun tahu, hidup Ted berakhir saat itu juga.

Tei yang mengetahui dari dokter hanya tersenyum, pertanda itu bukanlah hal besar _._

Ia berpikir sangat indah jika Ted pergi. Ia juga senang setengah mati.

 _(Atau hati?)_

Tetapi rumah jadi lebih sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang mengusiknya atau menyuruhnya bangun pagi. Seorang diri, ia menikmati angin semilir yang datang dari ventilasi jendela. Membuat gorden sedikit tersibak. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu familiar, lagu pengantar tidur yang sering dibawakan oleh Ted saat ia susah terlelap. Ia melafalkannya jelas di bait awal, tapi makin lama suaranya terdengar makin parau. Ia masih melanjutkan, berniat menyelesaikan lagunya.

Ted tiada adalah sebuah kabar bahagia.

Ted mati meninggalkan dirinya.

 _ **(**_ _ **―di dalam lembaran kertas dalam botol kaca, Tei menulis dengan spidol merah menyala;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kau tahu, memangnya siapa yang tahan mempunyai adik sepertimu?"_

 _Ted menjauhkan diri dan memunggungi Tei. Tidak membiarkan adiknya melihat wajah sedihnya._

 _"Tentu saja, hanya aku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(―aku membencimu, kakak.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** : maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi #sujud

Thanks for read

Siluman panda

6


End file.
